Hokage's Funeral
by The-Kitow
Summary: Ce jour-là, la nature bruyante préféra le silence, Afin d'accompagner dans l'au-delà leur ambassadeur. Ce jour-là, la vivacité humaine préféra le recueillement, Afin de remercier celui qui les avais dirigés et protégés. Ce jour-là, les fantômes du passé se levèrent, Afin d'accueillir celui qui de par ses actions les ont rendus fiers. Mais alors que tout se termine, une lueur naît..


_Hokage's funeral_

Le temps était maussade en ce triste matin de novembre. Le vent soufflait avec peine entre les maisons, la forêt environnante peinait à chantonner cet air à la fois si calme et si vivant, qui lui était unique. Le soleil lui même s'était mis en berne ce jour là, derrière d'épais nuages gris. Peut-être pour cacher sa peine au reste du monde, qui sais... Mais ce jour la les hommes n'étaient pas les seuls en deuil. Le monde environnant s'était tut dans un mutisme respectueux marquant d'une pierre blanche ce jour qui resterait à jamais gravé dans les cœurs et les manuels d'histoire.

La marche lente du cortège traversant la ville rythmait les cœurs et la vie urbaine. Lente et triste, monotone et sombre. Lentement la ligne humaine avançait au son de doux instruments laissant échapper une triste et sombre mélodie, synchronisant en un battement commun les cœurs réunis de ces hommes, femmes et enfants venus rendre un dernier hommage. Le pas lent et régulier du convoi résonnait dans les rues désertes de ce village d'ordinaire si vivant, arpentant les principales voies de circulation en direction des hauteurs, ultime demeure de l'homme à qui la nature elle-même a tenu à rendre un dernier hommage par son silence.

Le monde avait tremblé, le monde était surpris par la soudaine disparition de cet homme réputé invincible. Le monde était en proie au doute, car sa mort annonçait une ère de troubles mais aussi de craintes. La crainte d'une nouvelle période sombre entre les nations autrefois rivales et qui brillaient jusqu'à présent de relations relativement pacifiques.

Une population importante s'était réunie ce jour là, au cimetière pour accompagner celui qui fut leur guide pendant ces si courtes années. Étrangers des différentes nations, chefs de clans et de villages s'étaient réunis dans cette froide journée pour le saluer dernière fois. Une large tranchée séparait en son centre la foule compacte et silencieuse attendant patiemment l'arrivée du cortège. Non loin de là, observant de ses fins yeux noirs, un homme de grande taille à la chevelure claire et a la carrure robuste patientait calmement, à sa droite un autre homme d'une vingtaine d'année appuyée contre un arbre observait l'enterrement d'un œil emprunt de tristesse. A la gauche du premier, une troisième personne d'âge avancée fumant une pipe, arborant un visage serein.

— Le voilà, lança le vieil homme.

Aucun des trois individus ne bougea devant l'intervention du vieil homme. Leurs regards se portaient sur le cortège qui entrait sous le portail de fer de son pas lent. Le convoi où trônait en son centre un cercueil en bois massif, s'avançait au milieu de la foule réunie. Plusieurs personnes se détachèrent de la foule pour présenter leurs condoléances à la veuve qui accompagnait son mari jusqu'à sa dernière demeure. Son visage était sombre, plongée dans la douleur et l'obscurité, mais malgré toute cette souffrance, elle rendait les saluts et remerciait les âmes en peine qui compatissaient à sa douleur. Puis le convoi stoppa sa marche devant une grande pierre tombale symbolisant une flamme ardente, celle-la même qui brûlait dans le cœur de cet homme aujourd'hui éteint.

De puissants hommes prirent le cercueil, le soulevèrent avec délicatesse et respect pour le placer au-dessus du précipice de son futur domicile. Un homme d'âge mur s'avança, accompagnée de la veuve et d'autres personnes. Il aida la veuve à s'asseoir puis prit place devant un pupitre. Sur son visage habituellement neutre, la fatigue et la peine transparaissaient sans gène. Il toussota puis s'adressa à l'assemblée.

— Mesdames, messieurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour dire adieu à un homme. Cet être d'une bonté sans limite et à la générosité contagieuse nous à quitté, et aujourd'hui sous le regard de nos pères fondateurs, nous adressons un dernier hommage à celui qui a été notre chef, mais aussi un ami et un camarade. Ses sourires, sa bonne humeur nous manquerons à tous et j'espère de tout cœur que là ou il ira, il sera heureux...

L'homme stoppa son discours, les larmes coulant sur son visage abîmé par les combats et le temps lui coupèrent la voix. Une épaule amicale vint le soutenir cet homme habituellement si fort qui aujourd'hui pliait sous la douleur. Peu après, pris par cette scène si douloureuse, les larmes se mirent à couler sur de nombreux visages dans une assistance aussi silencieuse que peinée. Un souffle léger presque murmurant traversa le cimetière comme une plainte du dieu du vent. Boitant légèrement, il s'éloigna du pupitre pour prendre place aux cotés de ses amis.

Le silence reprit possession de la clairière aménagée et tandis que les sanglots accompagnaient la bruine naissante dissimulant avec peine les larmes honteuses d'hommes durs. Lentement le défunt se prépara à son ultime voyage. Les uns après les autres, chacun des amis proches du défunt pria brièvement devant le cercueil humide attendant sa mise en terre. L'homme âgé s'avança et s'inclina sobrement, puis s'en alla. La veuve se leva en dernier et s'approcha du linceul clos dans sa cage de bois. Elle caressa d'un geste délicat les contours de l'objet avant d'y effleurer ses lèvres comme un baiser d'adieu. Lentement, le visage abaissé elle s'éloigna du cercueil et dans un son de frottement, la dépouille descendit vers le sol et disparut sous terre.

La tombe fut rapidement recouverte de terre, accomplissant le rite d'accueil de ce nouveau résident dans le cimetière. L'assemblée se disloqua, une petite partie regagna la ville tendis la majorité des personnes présentes se mit en rang pour présenter les dernières condoléances à la veuve.  
Au milieu de cette masse humaine apparut à l'insu de tous un homme vêtu d'une longue toge blanche. Il traversa immatériel, les hommes réunis et se dirigea vers le groupe de trois personnes qui observait depuis le début la cérémonie. Il s'avança l'air étrangement serein et les salua simplement.

— J'aurais préféré te voir bien plus tard, petit, fit le plus grand  
— Moi aussi mais on dirait que mon heure était venue...  
— Ça ne te ressemble pas de dire ce genre de choses, fit le plus vieux.  
— Les choses changent, j'ai changé...

Il tourna son regard vers la foule vêtue de noir, sur son visage un air indéfinissable marquait ses traits. Il détailla la foule, personne par personne, visage par visage.

— Que fais-tu ?  
— Je regarde les gens que je ne vais pas hanter durant les prochaines années.

Les trois hommes se mirent à rire doucement de la plaisanterie de leur ami, qui malgré l'âge avait su garder de l'humour. Ce dernier ferma ses yeux quelques secondes et se retourna vers les trois hommes.

— Vous êtes venus me chercher ?  
— C'est cela.  
— Je vous en remercie.

Une porte lumineuse apparut au milieu du groupe d'êtres éthérés, surpris par une telle apparition. Une enfant aux cheveux de nuit et aux yeux entièrement noirs, portant une large tenue blanche de cérémonie ancienne, sortit de la lumière qui s'évapora rapidement. L'enfant s'approcha du nouveau venu et l'observa de son regard insondable et neutre.

— Puissant guerrier, de part tes actes durant ta courte existence, tu as amené et fait de grandes choses en ce monde. Le Tout-puissant est content de ton parcours et m'envoie pour t'accorder à toi, Humain, un souhait et un seul. Choisis-le judicieusement.

L'homme parut surpris par les paroles de l'enfant. Il la regarda et essaya de comprendre à travers son regard les tenant et les aboutissant de cette étrange cadeau. Mais dans l'océan de ténèbres des yeux de la jeune fille, il ne perçut rien et en conclu qu'il devait accepter.

Il se détourna de la jeune fille et se mit lentement à marcher, poussant une intense réflexion dans son esprit peu habitué. Ses pas le menèrent près de la foule diminuée en nombre ou s'affairait sa femme, remerciant les gens qui étaient venus, le visage perdu dans l'obscurité de la douleur. Il eut un sourire triste en la voyant ainsi, puis il se retourna vers le groupe et se positionna devant l'enfant. Il avait un visage fermé, mais son regard brillait d'une grande force. Cette grande force apparente interpella l'enfant.

— Tu as choisi humain ?  
— Oui  
— Quel est ton vœu ?

Il tourna son visage et posa le regard sur sa femme encore une fois avant de revenir sur l'enfant.

— Je veux son bonheur.

L'enfant arqua un sourcil, apparemment surprise par la demande. Elle souffla et reposa son regard sur le sien.

— Es-tu sur de ta demande ? As-tu fait ce choix en connaissance de cause ?  
— Parfaitement, et je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

L'enfant esquissa un sourire qui se marqua sur son visage de porcelaine. Un cercle lumineux se dessina sur le sol tandis qu'une aura lumineuse entoura ses yeux offrant au jeune homme un spectacle irréel. Une bourrasque balaya la clairière et mourut immédiatement après, tandis que le cercle de lumière disparut ainsi que l'aura.

— Ton souhait a été exaucé humain, aujourd'hui une nouvelle marque de toi-même viens de naître et accomplira dans un futur proche ta volonté.

Il remercia l'enfant avec un grand sourire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans une porte de lumière. Quatre autres portes apparurent en face de chacun des fantômes et une voix élégante les appela à travers la lumière.

— Il est temps de partir.

Les quatre hommes s'exécutèrent et tandis que les plus vieux franchissaient sans peine le portail, le plus jeune marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers son monde, celui qui l'avait accueilli pendant de si longues années.

— Adieu...

Et sans un mot de plus il s'engouffra dans la lumière qui disparut aussitôt.


End file.
